1. Description of the Shared Resource The Animal Resources Center (ARC) provides a comprehensive, centralized animal care program in support of laboratory animal research at St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. The ARC supports the research of 56 Cancer Center members in five programs by providing specialized housing and animal care, diagnostic services, regulatory compliance, rodent breeding colony management, cryopreservation services, training, and professional veterinary services related to laboratory animal medicine and science. ARC provides rodent barrier facilities for maintaining specific pathogen-free (SPF) rodents and containment laboratories for work with hazardous agents in support of cancer biology research. The services of the ARC Shared Resource are crucial to the success of all Cancer Center investigators who need specialized housing and animal research technical services to meet the objectives of their research programs. The animal care program at St. Jude is fully accredited by the Association for the Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, International. The last accreditation site visit was conducted August 3-4, 2006. St. Jude is registered with the U.S Department of Agriculture (63-R-0007) as a research facility and has an assurance statement (Assurance No. A3077-01) on file with the Office of Laboratory Animal Welfare at the NIH.